Treasure Planet (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's fifth movie spoof of Treasure Planet. Cast *Jim Hawkins - Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) *Young Jim Hawkins - Tails the Fox (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Long John Silver - Sheriff Doughnut (from The Amazing World of Gumball) *Morph - Tweety (from Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries) *B.E.N. - Shaggy Rogers (from Scooby Doo) *Sarah Hawkins - Snow White (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Dr. Delbert Doppler - Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) *Captain Amelia - Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) *First Mate Arrow - Thomas O' Malley (from The Aristocats) *Scroop - Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) *Pirates - Captain Hook's Crew, Troublesome Trucks, and Scylla (from Peter Pan, Thomas and Friends, and Hugo the Troll) *Hands - Burk (from Tonic Trouble) *Onus - Yoshi (from Super Mario Bros) *Billy Bones - Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) *Captain Flint - Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) Gallery Crash the Bandicoot.jpg|Crash Bandicoot as Jim Hawkins Tails (SatAM).png|Tails as Young Jim Hawkins Doughnuts.png|Sheriff Doughnut as Long John Silver Tweety Bird in Tweety's High-Flying Adventure.jpg|Tweety as Morph Shaggy Rogers in Johnny Bravo.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as B.E.N. Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White as Sarah Hawkins Screenshot 2016-01-25 19.09.48.png|Hugo as Dr. Delbert Doppler (Credit Goes To Christian MJ) Screenshot 2016-01-25 19.19.06.png|Hugolina as Captain Amelia (Credit Goes To Hugo Games) Thomas O'Malley.png|Thomas O' Malley as First Mate Arrow Bowser SMG.png|Bowser Koopa as Mr. Scroop Captain Hook, Mr. Smee and Pirate Crew's defeat (2nd film).jpg|Hook's Crew as The Pirate Team 1 TroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Pirate Team 2 2025408-250547_213651158657851_149665945056373_698374_8024351_n.jpg|Scylla as Pirate Team 3 King Louie the Orangutan.jpg|King Louie as Hands Yoshi smash bros.png|Yoshi as Onus Ben Kenobi.jpg|Ben Keobi as Billy Bones Captain Hook (Peter Pan).jpg|Captain Hook as Captain Flint (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *probedroidgun01.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *sprobegun01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum4.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 Soundtrack *Original Prologue (from Treasure Planet) *I'm Still Here (John Rzeznik) *Love Grows Where My Rosemary Goes (Edison Lighthouse) Trivia *When Sheriff Doughnut arrives to meet Crash Bandicoot, who is ready to leave with Tweety, Crash picks up a red lightsaber, that has the enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum4.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *This will use the Original Prologue intro and the audio in this movie throughout the entire movie, and will be narrated by the Adult Jim Hawkins throughout the entire movie, but will also have the poster at the beginning, and will feature Crash Bandicoot winking at the end of the film. *There will be laser blasters used in this set by the pirates throughout the entire movie. Original Prologue (which will be used in the intro of James Graham's style) *Narrator: There are nights, when the Etherium is, as calm and peaceful as a pond on the planet Pelsinor. Nights when the big merchant ships, with their cargoes on Arcturian solar crystals, can expect a smooth ride. But there was a time when even the calmest night could give to the unexpected... PIRATES! The enemies of all of honest spacers. And the most feared of all these pirates... was the notorious Captain James Jasper Hook! *Captain Hook: FIRE! (his slaves obey. Maid Marian gasps and runs as Robin Hood screams. A mast falls into the ship and breaks the glass, causing everyone to flee and hug into each other when they panic. The heroes try to stop the villains, but are no match for them as they knock them out, cold, shoot, and steal the treasure) *Narrator: Hook and his band of renegades would mysteriously swoop in out of nowhere... ...and then gathering up their spoils... (the ship takes off and dissapears) ...vanished without a trace. For a hundred years, stories passed from spacer to spacer of Hook's secret trove... ...hidden at the somewhere farthest reaches of the galaxy. Stowed with riches beyond imagination. The loot of a thousand worlds. (the treasure shows Treasure Planet (James Graham's Style) and explodes. The next shot goes to the mining planet, Monstresor, and pans in on the Benbow Inn) As a kid, growing up on the mining planet, Monstresor, I lived and breathed those legends. Many a night, I drifted to sleep with images on gallions, far away planets, and Flint's gleeming trove dancing through my head. And then, I turned 15. *Police Officers: Mrs. Snow White? *Snow White: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll be right... (sees Crash caught by the police officers, but drops the orders, and gasps) Crash! Voice Cast (English) *Narrator - Mike in Stadium *Radar Overseer Jimmy as Crash Bandicoot *Radar Overseer Scotty as Tails the Fox *Microsoft Sam (-10) as Sheriff Doughnut *Radar Overseer Guy (+10) as Tweety *Robosoft 3 (+10) as Shaggy Rogers *Microsoft Mary as Snow White *Radar Overseer Hank as Hugo *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle as Hugolina *Radar Overseer Hank (+5) as Thomas O' Malley *Microsoft Sam (+10) as Bowser Koopa *Captain Hook's Crew, Foolish Freight Cars, and Scylla - Various Speakonia Voices *Microsoft Sam as Burk *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) as Yoshi *Robosoft 2 as Ben Kenobi *Microsoft Sam (+10) (4.000) as Captain Hook Voice Cast (Spanish) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Jorge Loquendo V1 as Crash Bandicoot *Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) as Tails the Fox *Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) as Sheriff Doughnut *Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) as Tweety *Ludoviko Loquendo V1 (+10) as Shaggy Rogers *Leonor Loquendo V2 as Snow White *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Hugo *Soledad Loquendo V2 as Hugolina *Carlos Loquendo V1 as Thomas O' Malley *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 as Bowser Koopa *Captain Hook's Crew, Foolish Freight Cars, and Scylla - Various Loquendo Voices *Marcello Loquendo V1 as Burk *Roberto Loquendo V1 (+10) as Yoshi *Luca Loquendo V1 as Ben Kenobi *Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) as Captain Hook Scenes *James Graham's Treasure Planet Style Part 1 (English) *James Graham's Treasure Planet Style Part 2 (Francais) *James Graham's Treasure Planet Style Part 3 (Francais) *James Graham's Treasure Planet Style Part 4 (Francais) *James Graham's Treasure Planet Style Part 5 (English) *James Graham's Treasure Planet Style Part 6 (English) *James Graham's Treasure Planet Style Part 7 (English) *James Graham's Treasure Planet Style Part 8 (Spanish) *James Graham's Treasure Planet Style Part 9 (Spanish) *James Graham's Treasure Planet Style Part 10 (English) *James Graham's Treasure Planet Style Part 11 (Spanish) *James Graham's Treasure Planet Style Part 12 (English) Category:James Graham Category:Treasure Planet movies Category:Treasure Planet Movie Spoofs Category:Treasure Planet Movie-Spoof